what i'd do if you were gone
by hikakao2345
Summary: Alfred goes to visit Arthur, what happpens when a couple of guys try and take Arthur away from Alfred. will they get their revenge? summary bad.. i know.. don't remind me.. but it's a good story:D or so i've been told
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own... never will -.-**

It's been two months since I have seen Alfred and I can't stop thinking about him... plus at some point in those two months I realized I am in love with him. I don't think I would be able to face him though, If I stare into those beautiful blue eyes, I know ill lose it. It kills me to be unable to see him though. Argh! What do I do? I argued with myself for a little while, then there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? I thought as I got off of my bed to answer the door.

"hey Artie!" a familiar voice said as the door flung open, revealing Alfred.

Shit what do I do? I doubt he even loves me that way... and I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself and if I do anything it might become horribly awkward between us and ill lose my little Alfred.

"Arthur?" Alfred said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"huh.. what?" I asked confused as I was pulled out of my thought.

"Oh, you zoned out or something, but will you show me to my room?" Alfred said, smiling at me.

"Uh sure, but the guest room has a lot of stuff in it so you'll have to sleep on the couch" I said, holding Alfred's bags.

"Can't I just sleep with you, in your bed" he asked innocently as a smirk played on his lips. I nodded my head as my face turned scarlet red.

"You're so cute when you blush" Alfred commented, causing me to turn a darker shade of red as he pulled me down the hallway and into my room.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked the sandy blonde. He started unpacking some of his things as I sat on the bed and watched him.

"We could go on a walk" I finally said looking at him as I kicked my feet against the bed. Alfred just nodded and we walked out the door of my house. He looked like an excited child at an amusement park. We were greeted by my neighbors as we walked out of my driveway. There was a few minutes of silence until Alfred finally broke it.

"So where are we going?"

I thought we could go to the park for a little I while" I said softly as Alfred grabbed my hand causing me to blush.

"c'mon!" Alfred giggled as he pulled me towards the park. Once we got into the park Alfred slowed down and stared in awe. There were children playing and dogs chasing after them, benches surrounding them with their mothers watching as they play. The sun was set perfectly in the background different shades of pink and purple surrounded the sky. It truly looked beautiful. Alfred started to walk towards the giant fountain in the middle, then sat down.

"It's really pretty, isn't it, Artie?" Alfred said as he watched the mothers trying to gather their children so they could leave. We stayed until It was completely dark out chatting about random things.

"I'm hungry Artie, why don't we go get a bite to eat?" Alfred said as he got up and stretched, I gritted my teeth from the nickname he gave me.

"oh! And I know the perfect place!" Alfred said grinning as he dragged me towards town. We walked for about ten minutes then Alfred stopped in front of a large building with flashing lights, it looked... interesting? I thought as we walked into the large building.

"This is where Kiku took me to..." his voice trailed off.

"took you to?" I questioned as I looked at the sandy blonde suspiciously.

"well... that's not important right now." Alfred said smiling at me, hoping I would drop the subject. So I did and we walked into a room dimly lit with only one table in the middle of the room and we were the only people here besides the waiter.

"isn't it peaceful" Alfred said, standing a little bit closer than usual.

"shall we sit down" Alfred said smiling and leading me to our table. He pulled out the chair for me and brushed against me as as he made his way to the other side of the round table.

Was he doing this on purpose? i mean standing so close to me, holding my hand, brushing against me... what was he trying to do? I thought as Alfred ordered for me.

"Artie, you look stressed, do you want a massage?" I cringed from the nickname he used.

"n-no" I managed to say out of my gritted teeth.

"oh come on, you look like you need it." Alfred said innocently

"fine" I said watching his face perk up. He stood up and walked of to me, placing his hands on my shoulders then started massaging them.

"wow Artie, your really tense, let me loosen ya up a bit" Alfred said with a small smirk playing on his lips as he massaged my shoulders with more force. I could feel his hot breathe running down my neck. His teeth clenched onto my ear, moving back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Alfred" I moaned as Alfred nibbled on my ear.

**Oh snap! Whats gunna happen? O.O **

**please review:) the more views I get, the faster I upload:D**

**since i'm bored and I was reading paigeysama. she said if I get 60 views then ill write a story for the 60th viewer. I thought that was awesome so I'm going to BARROW her idea. **

**Lets say the 20th viewer I'll write a one shot for:) and it doesn't have to be hetalia either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer- don't remind me...****  
><strong>

Arthur pov

"_Alfred" I moaned as he nibbled on me ear._

He kissed my jaw line until he reached my lips. Kissing me passionately as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, not leaving an inch untouched by him. That's when it hit me does he really love me or is this just a game to him? I pulled back at the sudden thought, gazing into his eyes.

"what's wrong Artie?" Alfred purred as he layed is head on my chest, his arms were draped around my neck and he straddled my waist. I was lost for words... this was my chance to be with Alfred and it seems he wants to be with me too and I just didn't want to blow it. Even though pulling away from the kiss kinda ruined it.

"well?" Alfred asked impatience lingering in his voice.

"oh it's nothing Alfred, don't worry about it" I said sweetly, giving him a small smile as I gazed into his sky blue eyes. I was about to kiss him to show him I felt the same but the man with our food came in and left shortly after, not saying a word. I blushed like crazy considering Alfred was sitting in my lap when he came in.

"your so cute when you blush" Alfred said tapping my nose, then holding a roll with a creamy substance on it in front of my face.

"open up" Alfred said sweetly as he held the roll closer to my lips. I opened my mouth and Alfred gently put it into my mouth, making sure he didn't put too much in. the roll was actually really good. Suddenly Alfred licked the side of my lip.

"you had something there" he said smiling sweetly, his warm eyes were fixed on mine.

"i love you Arthur" Alfred stuttered.

"i love you too" I assured him before I kissed him. The rest of dinner we chatted and fed each other.

"shall we go?" Alfred asked finally getting out of my lap and helping me up. We left with our extra food, holding hands as we walked out of the large building and to the bus stop.

We got onto the bus and sat next to two boys. The one sitting next to me had shaggy sandy blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He was slim and a little shorter than the other boy. he wore an old tan coat, with a gray shirt and dark blue jeans. The boy who sat next to him had dark brown hair, that went slightly past his ears and swooped on one side of his face. He was slim and tall. He wore an old black jacket, black shirt with a skull on it and gray jeans.

"hey" the blonde haired boy said, grabbing my arm. I looked at him in confusion and glared slightly.

"he looks cute, he would make a great toy too" the dark haired boy smirked as he looked me up and down. The short blonde looked back at me, letting a smirk play on his lips.

"why don't you come have some fun with us?" the blonde said, gripping my arm tighter and pulled me towards him a little. Alfred grabbed my other arm and tugged me towards him, almost falling into his lap. Alfred's eyes were icy cold as he glared at the two boys.

"no he's mine!" Alfred said with anger hidden in his voice.

"i think he can speak for himself" one of them scoffed as I was yanked towards the two boys nearly falling out of my seat.

"too bad" Alfred said angerly jerking me towards him. I sat there dazed as they played tug a war with my body.

"do you want to come with us or stay with _him_" the blonde said pulling me towards him, he held a tight grasp on my body as he held my chin up so I was forced to look at him. I tried to struggle but the blonde only pulled me into his lap making it harder for me to move. I couldn't say anything, they got stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out.

"you know you want to" the blonde purred into my ear. I tried breaking free again but it was no use. The dark haired boy held Alfred back, punching him in the jaw as his glasses fell to the ground.

"let's go" the blonde said standing up and throwing me over his shoulder. I watched as Alfred hit the dark haired boy in the gut, barely fazing him.

"Alfred" I whimpered as the dark haired boy pounded on Alfred, soon we exited the bus, leaving alfred behind.

**Poor Alfred:( **

**still going with the contest type thing I barrowed from paigeysama. The 20th viewer i'll write a one shot for:) it doesn't have to be hetalia either. **

**Anyway please review! The more views I get the faster I upload! **

**Ugh... I have no life -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- still don't own... :(**

"_Alfred" I whimpered as the dark haired boy pounded on Alfred, soon we exited the bus, leaving Alfred behind._

I kicked and screamed "leave me alone!" but they wouldn't let me go. I tried to kick the taller, dark haired boy, but ended up losing my shoe... wait that's brilliant I thought as I kicked and screamed some more. Slowly losing my shoes, bracelets, watch, and the many mints I took from the restaurant. I hope he'll realize it's a trail I thought. I was tired from kicking and screaming and closed my eyes tightly, getting carried off by these ass holes. I still dropped some mints as we walked down the dark streets.

"don't fall asleep yet, we haven't had any fun yet" the blonde whined, shaking my tired body in hopes that I would perk up. I glared at him through my bangs that were covering my eyes.

"what's your name" the dark haired boy said looking at me curiously. I didn't answer and just layed in the sandy blonde's arms.

Suddenly my back stung and I heard a loud slapping noise.

"i asked you a question!" he said furiously. Better not piss him off.. I noted as I lifted my head off of the blonde's shoulder.

"A-Arthur" I stuttered looking at the taller boy, towering over my helpless body.

"eh I don't care for the name, but your still cute" the blonde said looking over at me. I rested my head on his shoulder once again, dropping the last few mints, hoping we were close to wherever they were taking me.

I reached into my pocket trying to find anything else I could drop, I found a note that said I love you in Alfred's hand writing. I felt my eyes start to water as I held the note close to my heart. He must have put the note in my jacket when I wasn't looking, I held onto it until we reached the entrance of the dark building. Then I hesitantly let the only thing I had left of Alfred drop on the front step of the house, Hoping Alfred would find it there.

It was dark in the building and the two boys didn't bother to turn on any lights, the floor creaked with every step they took down the dark halls. Suddenly the blonde boy set me down on a cold somewhat squishy surface that I assumed was a bed.

"now stay here, you'll have a chance to earn food later and there's no point in trying to escape." one of the boys chuckled lightly as they closed the giant door to my to my prison like room. The room I was locked in is pitch black except for the dim light coming from under the door and it was so quite.

I decided to explore the dark room and see if there was a light source anywhere. I stumbled over a box holding odd feeling items. Some were squishy and round others were hard and long, there was what felt like hand cuffs and a ring shaped thing in there too. I held the objects in my hands trying to guess what they were. Once I realized it I dropped them back in the box and backed away slightly.

I shuddered at the thought of the countless victims they used these sex toys on and I was soon to be one of them. I felt against the walls for a switch or something until I hit the wall my bed was against. Giving up I layed on my uncomfortable bed being engulfed by the silence and darkness.

"Alfred" I muttered into the silence. The images of Alfred from earlier today crept into my mind. My eyes watered from the sudden thought.

"i'm sorry Alfred..." I whispered into the cool air that surrounded me.

The thought of what they would do to me soon crept into my mind, tears started to fall from my eyes as I curled into a tight ball under the thin covers they provided me with.

don't leave me here please... I want to hold you in my arms at least on last time. I thought before I drifted asleep.

When I woke up the room was dimly lit by a couple of candles and the smell of food lingered in the air. The blonde boy sat at the edge of the bed with his gaze sit on me.

"oh, your finally awake" he purred leaning closer to me, until he was inches away from my face. He forcefully pushed his lips onto mine, commanding entrance that I didn't grant him. angerly the boy gripped my balls, causing me to gasp, he took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I struggled under him trying to get free but my attempts were futile.

**Dun Dun DUN! **

**still going with the contest type thingy.. 20th review I'll write a one shot for, so review! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-still don't own...**

Arthur pov

_When I woke up the room was dimly lit by a couple of candles and the smell of food lingered in the air. The blonde boy sat at the edge of the bed with his gaze sit on me. _

"_oh, your finally awake" he purred leaning closer to me, until he was inches away from my face. He forcefully pushed his lips onto mine, commanding entrance that I didn't grant him. angerly the boy gripped my balls, causing me to gasp, he took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I struggled under him trying to get free but my attempts were futile. _

"hey! I told you to wait for me!" the dark brunette whined as he had a small fit in the door way to the room.

"sorry he's just so irresistible" the blonde boy said chuckling lightly before he got off of my body.

"i can see you found our toys" the dark haired boy smirked entangling his fingers in my hair, he pushed me onto the bed, pinning my arms above my head. The blonde boy handcuffed my hands to the dead board.

"which should we use first?" the boy thought aloud, picking through the box. He picked a long object and waited for the other boy to get my pants and boxers off. Terrified I screwed my eyes shut and struggled under their strong bodies. Something huge and cold slid into my entrance as I arched my back off of the bed in pain. They pumped the long object In and out of me. My face turned a dark shade of red as I attempted to hold in the moans and whimpers. One boy started licking up and down my body and scratching at my sides until they bled, occasionally he would stop and bite my skin, leaving purple blotches all over my body. The other boy took the long object out of me, causing a whimper to escape my lips. Did I actually like this? No way, why would I liked being raped! But my body sure likes it.

Something much larger entered my body, making me moan loudly, I could feel the boy smirk against my skin.

"You like that don't you" the blonde boy smirked,pumping in and out of me, I just glared at the boy, receiving a loud slap from the other boy.

"you should feel lucky! That other boy wasn't gunna give you shit tonight!" the dark haired boy screamed, punching me in the gut, winced in pain and made sure they didn't see the tears in my eyes. One of the boys slipped something on my cock that looked like a ring as the blonde boy cummed inside me.

"my turn" the dark haired boy said grinning as he pulled down his pants, exposing his erection. I squeezed my eyes shut, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening. I kept telling myself, hoping it all would just disappear. I gasped when the boy entered me and started pumping in and out of me, slamming me against the bed. The blonde straddled my waist and licked my ear, biting until drops of blood fell from my ear.

I could feel the handcuffs leaving marks on my wrists, that will leave bruises later. I felt sick to my stomach, this is awful i thought as the boy cummed inside me, then pulled out, leaving my sore helpless body to lay on the wet bed.  
>The boys soon left after they unhand cuffed me and put back on their pants. Once they were gone I started sobbing lightly, with a thin blanket covering me, being engulfed by the darkness. I was wobbly, my breathing was jagged and my heart was beating faster than it should. I couldn't see anything but when I tried to get up off the bed and find my clothes but when I tried to take a step I collapsed on the ground.<p>

Alfred pov

"dammit, where did they go?" I mumbled under my breathe as I walked around the empty streets, hoping to find something that would lead me to Arthur. Why did this have to happen now? I mean I was finally able to show Artie how I felt about him and he seemed to feel the same... then these ass holes took him from me, shouldn't have let them go.

"argh! Where are they!" I said trying to calm down, I need him, he's my everything, why is this happening...

suddenly I face planted into the pavement. "WHO LEVES A FRICKEN SHOE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" I screamed into the darkness, getting up from the muddy ground and walking away. After I got about twenty feet away from where I fell the thought came across me. What if it was alfred's shoe. With that I race back to the old shoe, laying in the middle of the street.

**Still going on with the contest 20th viewer I'll write a one shot for. **

**Sorry about making you wait four days for this one because I was busy.**

**Please comment!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-i think you know the answer to that...**

**Alfred pov**

_suddenly I face planted into the pavement. "WHO LEVES A FRICKEN SHOE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" I screamed into the darkness, getting up from the muddy ground and walking away. After I got about twenty feet away from where I fell the thought came across me. What if it was alfred's shoe. With that I race back to the old shoe, laying in the middle of the street. _

I picked up the old shoe and sure enough it was his, hope gleamed in my eyes as I held the shoe close to me. "I know he's close, I just know it!" I said as I ran down the street, looking for anything else of Arthur's that he might have dropped too. Eventually I came across one of his bracelets, wait... I think Arthur left me a trail? I thought as I picked up the second bracelet of his.

"i shall fallow this trail to my Artie!" I yelled into crisp night air as I looked around for anything that would tell me where my precious Arthur is.

Arthur pov

I woke up laying on the ground, curled in a tight ball. It was freezing... I thought, realizing that I was still in the nude. My head hurt like crazy but my bottom hurt worse. I stomach grumbled loudly as I crawled onto the uncomfortable bed, it was still damp from last night and I winced from the sudden thought.

I wonder if Alfred found my trail... I-i just want to hold him in my arms at least one last time. I hope he's ok... and doesn't do anything too stupid.. I thought as I layed on my bed as my body ached everywhere.

A light in the hallway turned on and gleamed through the cracks of the door. I hope their not coming in here... I thought looking at my beaten body. The large door creaked open and I winced from the loud noise and knowing what's probably going to happen to me. I looked at the door, waiting to see the two boys with evil grins on her face, but they weren't there. Instead there was a little girl standing in the door way.

Tears invaded the little girl's eyes and one fell onto her tattered clothes, that barely fit her body. She looked about five or six and had long chocolate brown hair that went down to her back.

"what's wrong?" I whispered, walking over to her with the thin blanket wrapped around my body.

"they... they h-hurt me" the little girl whimpered, I wrapped my arms around the girls tiny frame, in attempt to comfort her.

"d-don't let them-m do it-t a-gain mister, p-please" the little girl pleaded, holding me tightly. I picked her up and closed the door quietly, before they noticed.

"it's ok" I said soothingly, ribbing her back lightly. "everything will be alright" I said even though I knew nothing would be alright, I listened to her small sobs as I sat on the uncomfortable bed. I knew if the two boys would ever find out about this... we would be punished for sure, especially her because she was the one that ran away. I suppose I'll just have to make sure they don't find out about her being here. I could hear her whisper something over and over but ignored it.

"what's your name?" I asked sweetly, snapping her out of her trance.

"k-Kyoko" she stuttered, looking at me with teary eyes.

"well Kyoko, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" I said, letting a small smile appear on my face. Her face brightened a little as she hugged and thanked me. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"i'm tired" she said, innocently curling up next to me. We layed on the still damp bed in silence for a minute until kyoko broke the silence that engulfed our bodies.

"did t-they hurt you?" kyoko asked sleepily, her eyes half lidded.

"i'm... i'm afraid so" I finally said, looking at her sweetly. I pulled the covers over kyoko more as I waited for her answer.

"why'd you let them?" she asked, fighting to stay awake, to hear my answer.

"well...if I don't then they'll just hurt me more" I said truthfully, hoping she would just leave the subject alone. Which she did considering after she heard my answer she dozed off. I wrapped my arm around her, wishing she was Alfred, soon I drifted asleep myself.

The next morning or what I assumed was morning, kyoko was gone and the blonde sat at the edge of my bed and he looked pissed. Did he find her? Oh god, I hope not.. I wanted to ask the blonde but what if he doesn't know she's gone, then we'll be found out for sure. he kept ranting on and on about something, I watched him leave the room hoping that kyoko is ok.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well tell me what you thought of kyoko cuz it was just a thought to make the story more interesting... **

**the contest is still going on... the 20th reviewer I'll write a one shot for!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning or what I assumed was morning, kyoko was gone and the blonde sat at the edge of my bed and he looked pissed. Did he find her? Oh god, I hope not.. I wanted to ask the blonde but what if he doesn't know she's gone, then we'll be found out for sure. he kept ranting on and on about something, I watched him leave the room hoping that kyoko is ok_.

The second the door closed kyoko popped out from under the bed.

"hi" she said cheerfully as she stood up from under the bed, I was so relieved to see her again.

"don't scare me like that!" I said giggling as she jumped on the bed.

"sorry" she said giggling. It was nice to have her around instead of utter silence and her happy spirit lightens mine as well. I thought looking at the little girl who stood before me.

Alfred pov 

I was laying on the side of the street, propped up by a stop sign. "so tired" I whined, getting up from my previous position. My body perked up as I splashed some water on my face.

"i can't give up now! Not until I'm holding my precious littler Artie in my arms again!" I screamed, running down the street, getting odd glances from passing people. I fallowed the trail of mints until I ran into a man.

"s-sorry" I stuttered looking at the scary man, he looked pissed. He glared at me and grabbed my shirt, lifting me off of the ground.

"sorry won't cut it buddy" the man said holding me closer to his face, he smelled strongly of whiskey and cigarettes.

"you coming with me" he grunted and swung me over his back much like the two boys did to Arthur. "Arthur" I muttered under my breathe. No this cant be happening, this is so unfair! Who's supposed save Arthur! And well me.. but i'm no where near as important as him. I gotta save him.. I thought kicking the large man who seemed unfazed.

"you think your gunna get away that easily." the man chuckled as he held me tighter against his body.

"what a-are you g-going t-t do to m-me?" I asked, scared half to death of what his answer might be.

"you'll find out soon enough" the man said, shifting me into his arms so I sat bridal style. I flinched when he caressed my cheek, that's when I jumped up out of his arms and face planted again into the hard pavement. Quickly I scurried into the street, almost getting hit like five times, but managed to make it to the other side.

The large man was chasing after me but I lost him in the crowd, I think. I lost my trace of Arthur and will make it ten times harder to find him. I tried to get back on the trail to Arthur but the large man was hovering around that area.

"don't worry Artie I'll find you, I promise" I said as I walked away from the man and into a store. I quickly grabbed a beard,hat and cane. "thanks" I said as I paid for the objects and ran out of the store.

I started walking towards the man, fixing my beard.

"hey! What do you think your doing?" he yelled picking me off the ground again. Shit does he know its me?

"w-walking to my home..." I said in my best old man voice, he just grunted and put me down and I started off on finding Artie once again. Soon I found the trail of mints but then there weren't any more withing twenty feet of that spot. Did he run out of things? I thought as I looked at the sky. Thunder cracked and rain started to pour soon after.

Can't give up now, so close to him. I kept telling myself as I looked around for anything that could be a hint to where he is. That's when I came across a soaked piece of paper on a doorstep. I picked it up and carefully opened it, making sure not to rip it.

It read 'I love you' In my hand writing, tears started flowing down my face as I held the note close to me.

So Arthur's in there huh. Well here goes nothing... I thought as I opened the giant doors to the building.

**I know it's short... don't worry I'll try and make the next one longer:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- still don't own... -.-**

_That's when I came across a soaked piece of paper on a doorstep. I picked it up and carefully opened it, making sure not to rip it. _

_It read 'I love you' In my hand writing, tears started flowing down my face as I held the note close to me. _

_So Arthur's in there huh. Well here goes nothing... I thought as I opened the giant doors to the building._

Arthur pov

"don't" I giggled as kyoko threw the pillow filled with crumpled up newspaper at me. We sat on the bed laughing as the pillow's contents spilled all over the floor.

The door burst open, we stopped dead in our tracks and stared at the blonde boy in the door way. I grinned widely and lunged towards him with tears in my eyes.

"Alfred" I whimpered as I landed in his warm, loving, arms. Kyoko looked frightened, hiding behind the pillow case.

"it's ok, it's just Alfred" I exclaimed, picking kyoko up from behind the pillow.

"this is kyoko" I said bringing her over to Alfred.

"he's not gunna hurt us right?" kyoko said worriedly, hiding her face in my blankets.

"no... no he won't" I said, forcing her to look at Alfred, her face perked up a little as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'll be back late tonight, since I know that that your okay, I can break ya out of here" Alfred said as he left the room.

"Wait! So your just going to leave us here?" I said holding the door open so he couldn't lock us back in here.

"well... I didn't think I would get this far so I haven't planned anything..." Alfred said truthfully as he hugged me and whispered "i love you" into my ear, before he pulled away he kissed my cheek then went to leave. We watched him close the door but before it closed all the way Alfred whispered "I'll come back.. I promise" then the door slammed shut, locking us in our room again.

"why did he come here?" kyoko asked, clinging to the blanket wrapped around my body.

"he's going to get us out of this bloody hell" I mumbled, setting kyoko down on the floor.

"really!" kyoko said, happily jumping up and down. Hope filled my body as I played with kyoko.

Alfred pov

I walked around the building trying to get our of here, but it's just a huge maze. "Hey you!" the dark haired boy screamed, running towards me. I quickly scurried away, running down the long winding halls.

Once I couldn't see the boy running behind me I slowed down and went into the nearest room. The room was covered in blood, there were two decaying bodies laying on the ground, holding each other. I backed away uneasily until I was flat against the door.

"this is sick" I mumbled under my breathe as the dark haired boy ran past the door, probably still looking for me. I tried to leave but the doors lock from the outside, which means i'm stuck in this bloody room with dead bodies.

"shit" I mumbled, knowing if I didn't get out of here soon Arthur and kyoko will be done for. I scanned the room, looking for anything that could lead me out of here but came up empty handed or so I thought. I started to venture the room to find something that could let me free, that's when I found I hole in the floor. I pushed the bed out of the way and dropped myself into the hole.

I fell on something hard that stabbed me in the side, I shook it off and walked down the long black tunnel. It reeked of decaying flesh and got worse as I moved forward, until I hit a metal wall. I felt around for a door or if I could get around it. I found a vent and and broke it open with a rock I found nearby.

"i hope i'm not too late" I muttered under my breathe as I crawled into the small vent.

Alfred pov 

"i can't wait to leave this place" I said smiling slightly as kyoko giggled and rolled around on the floor.

"yup" she said smiling back at me, she got off the ground and sat next to me.

"will you tell me a story?" kyoko asked, I sighed and started to make up a story as I went along until I was so rudely interrupted by the door smashing into the wall. There stood the blonde haired boy with anger filling his cold eyes.

"i thought I heard laughter" the boy said completely disgusted, he stomped over to me and kyoko, attempting to rip kyoko out of my hands.

No this can't be happening! Where's Alfred when I need him? Shit this is bad... they might even kill me for this. Tears invaded my eyes as those thoughts ran through my head. I tightened my grip around kyoko.

"you really think you can save that little brat?" the blonde said glaring at me. "she ran away and you helped her! You both deserved to die!... but then I would lose two of my toys" he chuckled darkly. "so suppose I'll just punish you" he said holding my chin up so I couldn't look away.

**Please review ^-^ **

**paigeoliver4 was the 20th reviewer, so i'm writing her a one shot about Germany and UK, but I think I'm going to make it a multi chapter story though:D. **

**I would recommend reading paigeoliver4 stories cuz their REALLY good... anyway sorry it took so long to put up this chapter I was busy -.-**

**OHHH! Before I forget how about the 35th viewer I'll write another one shot for ^-^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-umm no? **

"_you really think you can save that little brat?" the blonde said glaring at me. "she ran away and you helped her! You both deserved to die!... but then I would lose two of my toys" he chuckled darkly. "so suppose I'll just punish you" he said holding my chin up so I couldn't look away. _

The boy greedily ripped kyoko out of my arms, dangling from her leg kyoko sobbed and mumbled something witch I couldn't understand. Soon the boy started to make her sway back and forth, frightening her even more. "save me Arthur" she whined still upside down.

"yea Arthur, why don't you try and save her" the boy snickered, he grabbed me by the neck and put a rope around it. It made it hard to breathe as the boy tugged harder on the rope, strangling my neck. He brought us he brought us into a different room that was dark until he blinded us with bright lights.

"because you kept this little freak captive, I'll give you the honor of watching her die." the boy glared evilly, pulling a gun out of his pocket. Kyoko looked absolutely terrified as the blonde boy clasped a metal chain around her neck that connected to the ground. She struggled to get free but her attempts were futile. Next he came over to me and ripped the rope off of my neck and chained me to the wall, tears started to invade my eyes as I watched her helpless body struggle under the heavy chains.

"NOO!" I screamed as a gun shot went off and blood spilled out of kyoko's shaking body, a puddle soon formed around her body that was losing all life.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched the last bit of life get sucked out of her, soon she stopped shaking and layed stiff on the hard concrete floor. I couldn't keep my promise, I couldn't save her... why did she have to die?... she was so innocent... it's not fair. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the blonde boy started walking towards me with a knife in his hand.

"don't cry... she was so useless and screamed too much anyway" the said cutting my cheek with the knife, the blood trickled down my face, he just smirked.

My face brightened a little when I saw Alfred climbing through the vent, across the room.

"oh does that feel good?" the blonde smirked as he gazed at me and made a clean cut across my chest. My vision became hazy and I could feel my body loosing a ton of blood, I fought to stay conscious. The last thing I saw was Alfred stabbing the boy in the back and both of them falling to the ground.

Alfred pov

I climbed out of the tiny vent, silently landing on the ground. The sight of Arthur looking so fragile and vulnerable while tied up in chains was heart aching. I wanted to do so many things to him but knew that wasn't the important thing right now.

I ran up behind the blonde boy who looked oddly familiar and stabbed him in the back with the switch blade I kept in my pocket, my only weapon at the moment.

"what the fuck!" he screamed as we both fell to the ground. Shit Arthur's unconscious... I better hurry up.. I thought as I stabbed him again.

"you think your going to get away with this? Heh good luck" the boy said before losing consciousness.

I quickly ran over to Arthur and untied him from the wall. His still bleeding body quickly fell to the cold concrete ground.

I threw him over my shoulder and started walking down the long windy halls. His blood was running down my body as as I ran into the closest room to not get caught by the man passing by. Once I heard the foot steps pass I quietly walked out of the room, trying to get out of this maze.

"hey kid! What do you think your doing!" a large man said running after me. I ran as fast as I could but Arthur's heavy body was slowing me down, soon the man caught my jacket in his enormous fists. He stopped dead in his tracks whitch caused me to do the same.

"you little punk" he snickered before I ran past him, ripping my jacket away from his tight fists,but still hung on to Arthur's unconscious body. A red light surrounded us as a siren went off signalling intruders. I could see the moonlight through the tiny window on the door, that caused me to run faster. Bars started closing in on the door and just barely I made it through but I did.

I ran into the crisp night air letting it engulf us. I set Arthur down softly on the ground and wrapped some clothearound his wounds. I put my deshoveled jacket over Arthur's shivering body and pulled him into my lap.

I have dreamt of doing this so many times with Arthur, sitting under the starry night, holding him close to me, with my jacket around him. Of coarse he wasn't bleeding and unconsious but it still felt nice.. I never thought I would be able to tell Artur I loved him let alone show him. I just want this moment to go on forever, even if he can't enjoy it with me, it still means a lot that he's here. A smile crept on my face as I looked at his sleeping features. "i love you" I whispered into his ear, hoping he could hear me, holding him closer to me.

"i love you too"Arthur said in a raspy voice.

**Review If you want to be the 35th winner.. for the one shot thing or just to ya know tell me what you think of the story... It's close to the end! But not quite... **


End file.
